Down the road
by BiSciFiGuy
Summary: Everyone wants to know how and why, but only a few people know the truth. Slashfic Finn/Puck.


Down the Road

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Finn/Puck

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Everyone wants to know how and why, but only a few people know the truth.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. I do not make a profit from these stories. I am a writer of explicit gay stories with graphic sex. My warnings are clearly visible and thus I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first Glee fic, it was not the one I originally intended to be the first one but as you know inspiration hits at the oddest moments. This time inspiration hit me at a time when I may or may not have had one or two more glasses of Brandy than I should have had. So this is a one shot and is going up unedited because I know it will get deleted if I read it when I'm sober. A special thanks to SkyRon for all her help, love you lady even though you sometimes doubt it.

**DOWN THE ROAD**

Finn slowly awakens for the second time that Saturday morning, the bed feels empty and cold, and the warm muscled body of his lover is absent from beside him. Finn listens to the sound of the shower across the hall from his bedroom and smiles, Noah is in there, Noah who is the love of his life, Noah who is the only person Finn has ever felt safe with, Noah, who keeps him sane. He rolls over and pulls Noah's pillow against his chest and breathes in the smell of stale cigarettes, strong coffee and the strong masculine scent that always hangs around Noah like an aura of lust. Finn feels his cock twitch and steadily swell as he drifts off to sleep again. It's so nice having his parents out of town, and Kurt on holiday with Blaine, which meant that Noah had moved in the whole week that everyone is gone. Now the week is over and everyone will be coming back.

He is ripped from blissful sleep by the harsh hard rock ringtone that is this week's choice on Noah's phone. Bewildered Finn looks around and sees the flashing lights of the phone on his desk.

"Would you mind getting that?" Noah shouts from the bathroom and Finn drags himself to his feet.

"Yeah, I've got it". He yells back as he stumbles around the dark room, clothes are scattered everywhere from the rough tumble they had last night. Finn looks at the bright screen of the phone, some person named Ryan was phoning Noah. Finn grumbles and flips the phone open but before he can say anything the voice on the other side of the phone rings in his ears.

"Puckerman, you had better prepare yourself for tonight, you'd better ride me like a racehorse". The voice is husky and the person is breathing heavily.

"Puck, baby, are you there, you'd better answer me, before I get cum all over this phone. Don't make me fuck a pillow". Ryan groans and the sound slices into Finn's ears.

"Who is this?" He asks the caller and the heavy breathing stops along with Finn's as the realisation dawns on him and his erection fades in what feels like an instant.

"Ryan Atwood. Who is this?" The voice is much tamer now, even somewhat cautious.

"Apparently I am no one". Finn sighs into the receiver and drops the call, he swipes his finger across the screen and switches the phone to its 'silent' setting and stares at it for a moment before gently placing it back on the desk.

The bedroom door shuts behind him and he turns around. Noah stands in front of the door; his body glistening with drops of water, Finn's bright orange towel is wrapped around his waist and the other smaller one is in his hands, vigorously rubbing his Mohawk. Noah smiles as he walks towards Finn.

"Who was that?" Noah asks.

"No one, it was a wrong number". Finn replies and tries to look Noah in the eye but the heavy feeling in his heart drags his eyes away from their target. Of course, considering that they have been friends since they can remember; Noah immediately picks up that something is wrong with Finn. He steps up to Finn and corners him against the desk, sticking his muscled leg between Finn's and effectively blocking him from moving. Finn blushes and hates himself for feeling his cock awaken again, Noah always had this effect on him, no matter what he was feeling the Mohawk styled teen could always get a rise out of him.

"What's wrong Hudson" Noah asks and stares into Finn's eyes. Noah only ever calls him Hudson when he knows Finn is going to lie to him. Finn blushes and looks into Noah's face.

"It's nothing" Finn mumbles, knowing that saying it will result in Noah probing him with questions while he tries to figure out a legitimate line that will not be given away on his face. As he always does when he notices Finn is upset Noah reaches out and touches the scars on Finn's wrists where the pale boy had sliced into his own skin several times while they were growing up when the pain had just become too much for him to bear. Since Noah had discovered the cuts three years ago he made Finn swear to never touch a blade again and the pale young man had obeyed.

"Seriously Hudson, what is wrong, you never look like this unless there is something seriously wrong with you or you are very upset, I can see your eyes turning red at the edges, you look like you are about to cry. You are shivering and you can't look me in the eye". The fast paced quiz continues for just long enough for Finn to come up with a believable lie.

"I am just sad that you have to leave today". Finn looks Noah straight in the eye as he says this and for a moment he doubts if Noah is going to believe him.

They had been sleeping over at each other's house since they were little kids and somehow two years ago the relationship had become physical. Sleepovers suddenly became a regular thing until one day Finn's mother had gotten suspicious and asked about the status of their relationship. Of course both Finn and Noah had known the Hudson-Hummel views on homosexuality and Finn had been all too eager to drop the bomb on his mother and step-father, however Noah had balked at the idea and Finn had remained silent on the subject, telling his mother that he and Noah were merely obsessed with a game, he had been unable to resist saying "it's a new one, you play it with joysticks", which his mother had believed to be actual game controllers.

After a moment of consideration, just long enough for the memories to flood Finn's thoughts, Noah smiles at him and leans in for a kiss.

"Don't worry babe, I will be back".

"I know you will. Where did you say you had to go tonight?" Finn asks Noah as he tries to slip out of the stronger boy's grip. Noah has always had a tell, Finn caught it years ago and since the last time Noah had told him his plans for the night it had been over text, now seemed the perfect moment to ask him and see if the tell made an appearance.

"Oh, I have to go help my mom move some stuff at the synagogue". And there it was; Noah looks Finn in the eye but his own eyes drift away and the slight blush that Finn usually found sexy makes an appearance on his face and Finn knows the truth.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot". Finn whispers and Noah leans in close and pull him into a tight hug.

"You know, I don't have to leave for an hour or so". Noah whispers and Finn again can't help but blush because he knows what is about to happen. For a second he considers giving Noah a snide remark but his heart protests violently at the idea and he kisses Noah's neck. A smile spreads across his lips as he smells the strong cologne on Noah's skin.

"And what do you intend to do with that hour mister Puckerman?" Finn whispers against the hot, fresh skin. Noah makes a slight moaning sound in the back of his throat and steps back.

"Oh, nothing much, just… this" Noah says as he pulls at the knot around his waist and the towel falls to the ground to reveal his large member, already rising to its full glory. Finn blushes, as he always does when he sees Noah naked and he feels his own cock jump to attention beneath his cotton boxer briefs, the familiar lust fills his veins and he drops to his knees in front of Noah and in a second he has the throbbing flesh between his lips, sucking it deep into the recesses of his throat. Noah groans and thrusts into his mouth, Finn long ago learned the art of deep-throating, he learnt is especially for the purpose of pleasuring Noah, and the rebellious young man enjoyed the little trick immensely. Noah pulls Finn off his knees and kisses him hard, pressing him against the desk again. He reaches down and expertly disposes of Finn's black underwear to reveal his tumescent cock. Noah pushes Finn back, making the taller boy sit on the edge of the desk and buries his head between Finn's thighs. As he laps and sucks at the precum on Finn's cock the taller boys clenches his muscles to keep himself from going over the edge too soon, not even thoughts of the mailman can keep him under control when Noah is between his legs. Gasping and near orgasm Finn pulls Noah from the ground and kisses him fiercely while stroking the large cock in his hand. He sees the telltale sign of Noah's passion flash behind his eyes and in a moment Finn is bent over the desk, Noah reaches for the cherry flavoured lube that they'd left on the desk the previous night and slathers it on himself and on Finn, slipping his finger into Finn slowly. Finn's knees shiver as Noah slips in a second finger and gently presses against his prostate.

"I'm still ready after last night, you can just do it." Finn moans as Noah gently thrusts his fingers into him a couple more times. Noah stands behind him and begins to press inside, Finn gasps and slaps his hand hard against Noah's stomach.

"Stop!" Finn says and twists around to look at Noah.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you? I thought you said you were still okay from last night?" Noah asks.

"I am, I just… I want to try something new. Come to the bed". Finn pulls away from the desk and takes hold of Noah's cock, dragging his strong lover by cock towards the bed. Noah follows with a puzzles look on his face and smiles as Finn embraces him and they both topple back onto the bed. Groaning and gasping the two naked young men twist themselves onto the middle of the bed and Finn folds his legs around Noah.

"What are you doing?" Noah asks and Finn feels himself blush again.

"I want you to do it like this". Finn asks and gestures to the position they are currently in. Noah smiles and seems to consider for a second.

"Okay". Noah whispers and reaches between them to position his cock. It takes him somewhat longer to slip into Finn than usual, both of them not being used to the position. Finn groans and asks Noah to stop several times but once he is inside Finn can't bear to have Noah remain immobile for much longer.

"Go slow please". Finn whispers and Noah begins to slowly thrust into him. Finn reaches up and kissed his lover as the muscled young man begins to thrust faster and faster. Noah reaches down between them to stroke Finn's cock and the pale boy slaps his hand away, Finn pulls Noah's head down, the lust burning inside him like never before.

"Fuck me senseless". Finn whispers and reaches down to hold his balls and Noah begins to thrust faster and faster, soon he is grunting with every thrust, drops of sweat spilling off his contracting body.  
>"Harder" Finn almost shouts at his lover and Noah obliges, going harder into Finn with every thrust, the grunt becoming animalistic as he bites Finns' shoulder.<p>

"I'm there" Noah moans as he pulls away from Finn's shoulder and tries to pull out of him. Finn pins his legs around Noah's waist.

"I don't care, keep going". Noah groans and thrusts again, Finn feels himself going over the edge and with an almost triumphant shout he shoots his seed between them, Noah groans loudly and thrusts hard against Finn as he too shoots his load, filling Finn with his seed.

Finn opens his eyes and smiles when he feels Noah on top of him, shifting carefully in a way that he knows will wake the stronger young man up Finn leans up and places a soft kiss behind Noah's ear.

"Hey sleepy head, you have to wake up" Noah opens his eyes and looks down at Finn.

"Oh my god Finn, what did you do to me". Noah moans.

"Did you like it?" Finn asks, feeling somewhat giddy.

"Yes, it was nothing short of incredible". Noah breathes and sits up, he reaches for his phone and Finn feels his heart sink. Noah looks at the screen and a slight smile creeps up on his lips and Finn knows that Ryan has sent him a text or several perhaps. Noah closes the texts and leans in for a kiss, which Finn gives him; he can never deny Noah anything that he wants. Noah jumps up and dresses in the clothes he had arrived with a week ago; he'd been wearing Finn's clothes for the majority of the interim.

"I have to run, that little nap made me late for my appointment. See you on Monday" Noah says and in a moment he is out the door and it is as though he was never there, leaving his pillow behind. Finn hears the front door slam and remains seated on his bed, listening for several minutes before leaning back down and cuddling with the Noah scented pillow, the smells invade his nostrils and he smiles, but like so many mornings over the last two years the smile unexpectedly turns to tears and Finn is left curled in the foetal position, clutching the Noah pillow and crying his eyes out.

Hours later Finn is still in bed, Noah's message telling him that he was home safe had arrived hours ago and several more messages had passed between them while Noah had prepared himself to "go to the synagogue with his mother". And now Finn is waiting around, knowing that Noah is with another man kills him. Of course he has never had the guts to tell Noah that he is in fact in love with him, had been in love with him from the moment their lips had touched the first time. On several occasions those three cursed words had almost slipped out in the throes of passion and lust but he has always been able to stop himself from causing such an embarrassing situation.

Now he is in bed, alone, naked and spent… and he has never felt sadder in his entire life. He knows exactly where Noah is and what his lover is doing. Noah always responds to messages, no matter what he is doing, except when he is doing something with another guy. Noah has cheated on Finn several times before. Finn stops himself as he thinks the words, Noah has never cheated on him… they are not a couple after all, no matter how many times Finn fantasises about Noah asking him out and telling him that he loves him, it has never happened. Thus Finn has no right to call what Noah is doing; cheating. He has no opinion over Noah's life, no right to tell the muscular young man what to do or who to sleep with. The realisation slowly dawns on Finn that he in fact is nothing more than a plaything to Noah. He also realises that everything that he is, everything that he has ever been, is worth nothing in Noah's eyes. He gives Noah all that he can, loves him with every fibre of his being but still he isn't good enough. He has never been good enough for anyone, he wasn't good enough to keep his dad from slipping away into addiction and overdose, he wasn't good enough to keep Quinn from sleeping with Noah while they were dating, he wasn't good enough to keep Rachael and he wasn't good enough to be worthy of Noah's love. It is time for drastic measures.

He stands slowly from the bed and walks through the house; it is so quiet and empty without his family in the house. He flips his phone open and notices that there are still no messages from Noah. He dials his mother's number and listens to it ring. For a moment he prays that his mother isn't going to answer, but like all his recent prayers the answer is no.

"Hi Finn, how are you?"

"Hey Mom, I'm doing well, where are you guys?"

"Oh, me and Burt got held up at the hotel this morning and we only left late, we should be home around eight tonight, why?" His mother's concerned voice always made him smile; she tends to worry about unnecessary things.

"No reason, I was just wondering since I estimated you to be home around now".

"We would have been, had it not been for all the darn delays this morning". Burt chips in and Finn realises that he was on speaker phone.

"Hello Burt". Finn smiles as he greets his stepfather. For a moment the line is silent and Finn decides to break it.

"Anyway, you guys drive safe".

"We will thanks honey".

"I love you".

"We love you too". Burt and Carole chorus over the phone. Finn flips the phone shut and looks out over the yard. It's a bright day, cool and refreshing; too bad his mood is spoiling it all.

Finn flips the phone open again and scrolls to Kurt's number. The phone rang and eventually died so Finn phoned again and then a third time. The fourth time he calls, Kurt answers.

"What do you want?" Kurt gruffly barks, he sounds out of breath, as though he'd run to the phone.

"Sorry to bother Kurt, I was just wondering if we could talk for a second". Finn asks softly.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Finn".

"I'm sorry Kurt but it is kind of important". Finn hates how whiny his voice sounds but this has to be done.

"Seriously Finn, I am very busy right now, can you just wait for an hour". Finn sighs and nods into the phone even though he knows that Kurt can't see him.

"Sure Kurt, goodbye". Kurt slams down the phone without responding and Finn stares at the closed phone. Kurt was becoming so obsessed with his life with Blaine and the damn NYATA thing that he hardly paid any attention to the house any more. Finn carefully turns his phone off and places it on the kitchen counter. He has one more thing to do today.

Finn settles at the desk where he and Noah had been intimate mere hours earlier and pulls out a sheet of paper. On the first he writes a simple message, just a note so his mom and Burt will remember. The second he writes carefully and then slips the page into Noah's pillow case, making sure that his friend would feel the letter once he lies down on the pillow.

Satisfied that everything of importance is done Finn stands in front of his closet and picks out his favourite casual outfit, one that Kurt had insisted he buy and had turned out to look pretty good on him. He walks to the backyard shed where Burt keeps the gardening tools and slips into the small room. He reaches above the door and finds the small red box he has kept hidden there for more than two years and carries it into the house. On his way to the bathroom he sneaks into his mother's room and grabs the small bottle on her bedside table. In the bathroom he opens the water in the tub and lets it run hot, he tests the water and feeling that it is too hot fills the rest of the tub with cold water. He fills his bathroom glass with lukewarm water and stares at the little red box. He opens the bottle and empties the contents into his hand, the small white and blue sleeping tablets feel oddly heavy in his hands. He counts ten off in his hand, making sure that his mother will have enough left for a few nights once she returned. He swallows the pills one by one, he has never learned the art of swallowing many at once and since they are rather strong he already begins to feel drowsy by the time he has the sixth pill in his mouth. He closes his eyes and hastily swallows the remaining four pills; he is surprised that he doesn't gag on them. Already feeling drowsy he reaches into the red box and pulls out his once beloved razor blade. Feeling rather high already he smiles as he sees it reflect the light of the bathroom as he slips into the warm water, the water begins to pour out of the overflow hole in the tub and he opens the hot water tap ever so slightly. He watches his arm lift out of the water as though he is watching a slow motion replay of a football game, the blade makes contact with his skin and he giggles.

"Go down the road, not across the street". Finn mumbles to himself, there is no pain when the blade cuts into his skin, he watches as a red line appears behind the blade as he runs it from his right wrist to the crook of his arm, he notices that his finger is bleeding as well, it seems rather odd and he remembers that the blade as two sharp edges. He switches the blade to his right hand but the hand seems too stupid to hold the blade, the line he makes on his left arm seems much harder to make than the right one, he hears a soft splashing sound and the line stops, he tries to cut again but the red line refuses to go any further. He tries to make the line one more time but he is just so tired, he just wants to close his eyes and fall asleep. As he feels himself drift away into sleep the darkness feels like an old friend embracing him after a long absence, Finn can't remember ever being this tired… or this happy.

-**A/N 2: ** I feel like this needs a little sequel, do you think so too?


End file.
